Eald'narche (boss)
Eald'narche is a major antagonist in Final Fantasy XI intent on opening the gates to Paradise, which would destroy Vana'diel. He is fought on two occasions: the first time as the main antagonist and final boss of the Rise of the Zilart expansion, in the two phased mission battlefield The Celestial Nexus, and the second, in the quest battlefield Apocalypse Nigh alongside his brother. Stats Strategy The Celestial Nexus (Phase 1) In the first phase, Eald'narche is surrounded by Exoplates and assisted by Orbitals that are automatically summoned to assist him. As long as the Exoplates are around, Eald'narche is invulnerable, so they must be destroyed first. As the Exoplates have roughly 10,000 HP, this gives Eald'narche 12,000 effective health during this phase. Eald'narche does not melee or use special abilities at all and will only cast Ancient Magic and Sleepga II in the first form. Up to two Orbitals may assist him in this phase at any time, and they may be summoned an unlimited number of times. As the orbitals can be slept, it is recommended to keep them slept and to focus on attacking the Exoplates and Eald'narche. The use of Utsusemi in particular is useful to prevent damage from both Eald'narche's magic and the Exoplates special abilities. The Celestial Nexus (Phase 2) In the second phase, Eald'narche receives no assistance from other enemies. However, he can teleport around the arena, has a blistering melee attack speed and now several special abilities at his disposal. He can also cast Bindga in addition to his previous spells. Because of his ability to bind players and teleport to a target to attacking him, as well as a habit of randomly targeting players, Eald'narche in this form is not considered tankable. It is recommended that players stay close to each other when fighting him in this form so as not to have him beat down on one player whilst the other are bound and out of range. Special abilities *Omega Javelin: Long-ranged single target damage, petrify. *Stellar Burst: AoE damage, silence. *Vortex: AoE damage, terror. Apocalypse Nigh Eald'narche is encountered again as a boss in the quest battlefield "Apocalypse Nigh", alongside his brother Kam'lanaut. He is mostly identical to the second phase of the Celestial Nexus version, but has higher stats and health, and casts tier III elemental-ga spells instead of Ancient Magic. As the two bosses link with one another, it is not possible to attack one without having to deal with the other. It is recommended to defeat Eald'narche first as he has lower HP, less damage reduction and more powerful attacks that cause more problems if not dealt with as soon as possible. Musical themes The music that plays in the first phase of "The Celestial Nexus" is "Eald'narche", and the one that plays in the second half is "Belief". Both tracks are unique to this battlefield only, and are featured in original soundtrack. "A Realm of Emptiness" plays during the "Apocalypse Nigh" battle. Trivia The Celestial Nexus * This battlefield was introduced in the October 21, 2003 Version Update. The level cap then was 70. * Eald'narche is the first enemy in Final Fantasy XI capable of inflicting the Terror status. * When this battlefield was first introduced, it was nearly impossible to defeat Eald'narche without the use of a Ninja to tank the Exoplates due to the fact that its attacks (especially Phase Shift) dealt extreme amounts of damage if they weren't absorbed by Utsusemi. * Eald'narche is one of the very few Final Fantasy XI enemies capable of teleporting around. * For a Final Boss, Eald'narche has one of the lowest HP counts around. Because of this, the raised level cap, new abilities and new gear, it is now possible for several jobs to effectively one-shot Eald'narche in his second form. * This battlefield was first soloed by a RDM75/NIN37 named Avesta. With the raised level cap, this feat is now possible with more jobs. Apocalypse Nigh * This battlefield was introduced in the February 21, 2006 Version Update. The level cap then was 75. * Apocalypse Nigh was the first ever quest in Final Fantasy XI which required completion of two different expansion mission campaigns. * Apocalpyse Nigh was also the first ever quest to advance mission progress past its supposed conclusion. Gallery Ealdnarche battle.jpg|Eald'narche behind the Exoplates FFXI Omega Javelin.jpg|Omega Javelin FFXI Stellar Burst.jpg|Stellar Burst FFXI Vortex.jpg|Vortex Eald'narche_TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' card. Related enemies *Kam'lanaut Category:Final Fantasy XI Notorious Monsters Category:Final bosses